All in the Past
by Imyoshi
Summary: A Clean Slate written my way...Does Kim lose her memory 'No'...what about Ron 'Guess Again'...Both of them losing their memory of ever being heroes 'Perfect! They remember everything else except their missions.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney the story is just for enjoyment of writing.

Kim and Ron were helping the Middleton hospital doing something called pediatric fun squad. They were in the children's wing entertaining the children. Many loved it when Ron and Kim would visit them, or more importantly when their little pet Rufus would visit. He was the center of attraction doing sorts of stunts and amazing feats. Always bringing smiles to the sick Rufus was indeed an inspiration for children.

"Just be careful don't brake anything." Kim asked worryingly to Ron.

Waving his hand as it was no big. "Relax, Rufus is a professional." Ron stated as Rufus was strapped to a slingshot like device wearing an miniature helmet. Rufus gave a thumbs up before Ron released him.

Soaring through the air he landed on some cotton balls before flipping a couple of times on a patients bed. There were smiles on all the children's faces. Once again the little guy brought cheers to the children's wing.

"Ta-da" Rufus cheered before he was cut off by a loud explosion. A hole formed in the wall with smoke hiding the figure behind it. Catching Kim and Ron off guard. Everyone looked at the hole still covered with some smoke.

"Did Rufus do that?" The blonde asked with his finger pointed towards the crater in the wall.

Kim eye's widen as she latched her hand on to Ron's. "No Shego!" Pointing to the hole they could clearly see Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Dr. Laneferg.

Drakken saw them with an evil grin splashed on to his face. "Your too late..." He never did finish his sentence. Quickly reaching into his pocket the mad scientist pulled out a pile of what I'm guessing is 3 by 5 note cards. Squinting to read the lettering. "Soon world domination will be in my grasp. Once I use the MRM to help me remember my plan." Both the teens looked at him with disbelief.

"Umm why is he reading off a card?" Ronald asked to anybody listening.

"Yea no guide cheat sheet thing." Shego casually said as she held on to Dr. Laneferg.

Looking a little irritated. "Why wasn't I told that was acceptable!" He asked with hands thrown up.

Smirking a little. "What you need a reminder to lose your pants."

"That problem has been taken care of." Kim jumped through the hall in the wall and charged for the green villain. While Ron went for the device currently in the grasp of Dr. Drakken.

Drakken and Ron struggled for control over the MRM as Kim and Shego fought each other. Shego aimed a high kick for Kim's head only for the red-head to duck underneath it. Swiftly crouching the green villain lunged for Kim, but she jumped over her. Ron and Drakken who were fighting over the machine made there themselves the center of attention. Constantly bickering over each other to hand over the MRM. Ron finally using enough force pulled the machine away from Drakken.

"Ha Drakken take that! Booyah!" The blonde cheered quite proud with himself, as he held onto the MRM.

Defeated Drakken looked at Shego fist clenched. "Darn it Shego let's get out of here!" Drakken order as he prepared to jump out the window. Their hovercraft came into view, as Drakken jumped into it, with Shego right behind him. "You think your all that, but your not!" Drew proclaimed as Shego piloted the aircraft out of range from the teen heroes.

Looking out the window they saw the villains make their escape. The heroes looked mad for a second, but shrug it as it was another typical day of being world renowned heroes. Ron still had the device held firmly in his hands. Kim turned around to see if Dr. Laneferg was alright.

"You ok Dr. Laneferg?" She had asked the Dr.

Rubbing his head a little. "Yea I'm fine thanks for your help."

Still holding the device Ron made his way towards the Dr. "So Dr. Laneferg how does this device work anyways?" The curious blonde asked as he held the device out to better observe it.

A small jolt of excitement met the Dr. "Ohh I'm glad you asked young man." Taking the device from Ron he started to point to many of the buttons and cords connecting to the device. "You see if you put this helmet on you could remember anything you have forgotten. Accessing to parts of the brain where information lies." The Dr. offered the device to Kim for her to look at.

Her curiosity peaked. "Really that's amazing." Kim kept looking at the device with her face very close to the device. Ron went up to as well to further look at the device. Their faces to the machine mere inches apart. At that moment Rufus left Ron's pocket and climbed up his owner's shirt. Running on his arm towards the MRM Rufus jumped on to it to get a closer look.

Little did the mole-rat know the device had a reverse switch on it. When he jumped on it, the device fluttered and flashed releasing a powerful magnetic wave to the heroes under-protected faces. The force of the way sent Kim and Ron across the room, and Rufus dead flat onto the floor.

Seeing this Dr. Laneferg made his way to both the teens with a look of concern of his face. "Hey are you two ok!"

Rubbing their heads Kim and Ron slowly got up with a look of pain. They had one killer of a headache.

"Yea were fine Dr. Laneferg." Kim said as she continued to rub her head.

"Yup no problems here doc." Ron too said as he as well rubbed his head. Rufus got up needing a nap, made his way to Ron's pocket to sleep. His headache was intense for a naked mole-rat.

Feeling a relieved Dr. Laneferg helped the two up. "Ok..." Suddenly a look of concern washed it way to the Dr.'s face. "Wait a minute what are your names." He questioned them checking if their memories were still intact.

Both of them raised an eyebrow to the Doc's question. "Kim Possible..." The red-head said, "...Ron Stoppable" The blonde too answered.

Yet again a wave of guilt was lifted off the scientist's shoulders. Feeling like he dodged a bullet he led them out of his office. "Ok good your memories are still intact." Opening the door for the duo. "Thanks again for all your help Team Possible." Dr. Laneferg said before shutting his door.

A little confused and shrugging their shoulders the teen duo were making their way out of the hospital and straight for the exit.

Sliding over to Kim Ron wrapped one arm around Kim pressing her tightly against his body. Kim returned the embrace with a look of passion in her eyes. She had her arms wrapped around his arm.

"So what now?" The blonde asked.

Placing a finger to her lip before thinking of an idea. "How about a movie?" Kim said with a hint of affection in her voice.

"Sounds good to me KP." They were almost to the exit as one thought passed though the mind of the blonde. Looking at Kim with a slight puzzled looked. "Hey KP?"

"Hmm what is it Ron?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

They pushed the door open leaving the hospital, and to be greeted with the warm touch of the sun. It was a beautiful day for one to forget all about their troubles. A time to relax and enjoy life.

"What exactly did he mean by thanks for the help Team Possible?"

* * *

Author Notes: Ok I know what your thinking why would a writer who normally writes 4000 word chapters cut it extremely short. Well I thought of that myself and came to one conclusion. This is just the prologue, the start of my story. Detail and plot doesn't need to be told to the fullest extent yet. This was an idea of inspiration and I have seen different versions of this work, but now it's my turn to write one. The only problem is that I need to know if you readers would even want a continuation of this story. I mean there's no point in writing a story that no one wants to read. But if it's the opposite then I will continue where I left off, as simple as that.


	2. Back to Square One

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ Back to Square One ~**

Deeply hidden in the mountains was the formidable lair of the evil Dr. Drakken. And returning to that unseen hideout with a failed robbery attempt was fire and ice duo Dr. Drakken and Shego. Drew looked beyond tweaked constantly stomping with each step he took while Shego acted completely calm and collective like usual as she casually strolled in uncaring. Again it was another typical adventure for the crime duo.

Drakken may have been stomping his feet in anger but he had yet to say a word. In fact the hover ride back had been surprisingly silent. Shego knew this only meant one thing. A lecture. A long boring lecture was due any second for her. Not wanting to have to go through Dr. D's complaining she tried to silently creep away…

"Shego!" Drakken called out to his sidekick with a pit of fire in his voice.

Apparently she hadn't been silent enough in her getaway. Sighing she had no choice he did pay her salary after all.

"What's sup Dr. D?" She forcefully asked almost considering just leaving anyways against her boss's demands.

The mad doctor walked to his table full of inventions and pushed them all aside not caring for any scratches or malfunctions. One by one the click clank sound of bustling machinery hit the floor but Drew paid no mind to it.

"We were so close!" He whined hitting the table, "I had the MRM in my grasp, but the buffoon got in the way! My greatest plan for world domination is gone!"

Shego scoffed at her boss, "Chill out Dr. D. I bet the princess and the buffoon would have stopped you and you're so called greatest plan anyways like they always do." She fell on an incline chair and began to file her nails, "So just think of another fool proof plan already."

Drakken looked hurt or he would've been if she wasn't right. She was right which only made his fierce demeanor soften. Still Drakken was a genius and he was an immature genius, "But Shego–"

Suddenly she rose from her chair ticked off, "But nothing Dr. D! It's too late now!"

His lips trembled, "But, but it wasn't my fault that my greatest plan failed."

Crossing her arms intrigued the raven woman puzzled him, "Oh so who's fault is it then?" She gritted her teeth warning him to try and dare to place the blame on her.

Fumbling under her stare the doctor quickly answered the first person that came to his mind, "The buffoon! That's whose fault it is!" And then it all hit him like a ton of bricks from the movie Bricks of Fury III. That's $12.50 he'll never get back.

Lowering his head Drew ran his fingers through his ragged hair, "The buffoon…" Drakken whispered in a ghostly tone.

Barely passing as a sound Shego moved in closer, "Who?"

In a moment's notice he shot up grabbing her by the shoulders with a look of pure insight, "The buffoon Shego the buffoon!" He exclaimed while constantly shaking her, "It's the blasted sidekick's fault that's who Shego!"

Quickly getting annoyed with Drakken and not to mention him breaking her no touchy rule Shego pushed Drew away wiping away some dust from her jumpsuit, "The sidekick really Dr. D? Don't you think you might be just a tad overestimating him?" She asked.

Drakken picked himself up and ran up to his drawing board full of possible ideas for taking over the world. Without a second thought he erased all his notes and hastily drew a crude picture of Ron Stoppable with a mustache to mock him. Shego only watched as he tried coloring it as well.

Tapping him on the shoulder she interrupted his coloring, "Yo Dr.D focus."

Pausing for a second Drew blinked before looking back at forth between Shego, the drawing board, and the green marker in his hand. Suddenly remembering his original goal Drakken lazily tossed the marker aside.

"Ah yes quite right Shego as I was saying it's the sidekick who I should be worried about." He informed pointing at the picture of Ron with his mustache and added eye patch.

"Again Drew aren't you overestimating him a bit? I mean c'mon he's just the sidekick. Kimmie is the real threat to all your plans–" She tried reasoning with him not really seeing Stoppable as anything more than a comic relief.

"Ah ha! That's what I thought so to Shego!" He cut in, "But maybe this whole time I've been underestimated him." Drakken pulled out a second marker from his lab coat and began scribbling notes beside his picture, "This whole time if you think about it Shego it's been…ugh." Nope still couldn't remember, "His name still escapes me but the buffoon has been playing a crucial part at foiling all my schemes?"

Ok Shego wasn't entirely convinced. She crossed her arms pouting her black lips a smudge, "Like…" She trailed off.

Finished writing the doctor pulled her closer to the board with all the notes written in plain sight, "Like first of all today Shego." Pointing at a random note, "While you were distracted fighting Kim Possible he wound up getting the MRM machine from me." Pointing at another random note, "Then there's when he's in our lairs he's the cause of our lair blowing up! The buffoon is always pushing our self destruct buttons!"

Shego sighed rolling her eyes. She thought the idea of having a self destruct button in a lair was a ridiculous idea but no Dr. D had to follow super villain tradition. If only she could get some common sense crammed down her boss's thick skull maybe life would be a whole lot easier.

"You see Shego the buffoon–" Drakken continued unaware of Shego's absentmindedness.

Shego sighed again she hadn't paid any attention to what Drakken had said in the past minute. She was to preoccupied thinking of self destruct buttons and super villain traditions. Pretending to listen she nodded but with a judging gaze. She only had to wait for Drakken to finish and…

"Do you see now Shego the buffoon is the cause of all my problems?" Drew asked pointing at the board and circling Ron's crudely drawn head over and over again.

Frustrated she rubbed her temples, "Dr.D you're telling me that you think the _sidekick_ is the cause of your failures." He nodded in response, "Ugh doc not to burst your bubble but he's just an incompetent useless pathetic excuse of an–"

"Don't judge him yet Shego." Drakken ordered in an unbelievable stern voice. Shego couldn't believe that he just defended the buffoon. What has gotten into him? There is no possible way that the sidekick could…

"After all you're my sidekick and I don't think your useless, incompetent, pathetic, or any means of the sorts. In fact I've been underestimating you this whole time Shego." Drakken warmly smiled which Shego was utterly unprepared for, "I would never get anything done without you. And that goes the same for Kim Possible and her sidekick."

Shego sneered she knew that was as far as a thank you she would ever get from Dr.D. Rarely did he ever do it so she merely shrugged them off like they were nothing important…Wait a minute did Drakken just acknowledge her?

Caught off guard she saw Drakken already working on some plans. Boy did Drew move fast. Still in some sort of mental shock the raven woman only watched as he worked on the blueprints for his next scheme. His tongue stuck out obviously having something to do with childish charm and charisma. Drakken furiously scribbled away almost forgetting to blink.

Curious the green villain poked Drew on the shoulder, "Um Dr.D what are you working on?" She asked.

He didn't look up only spoke, "Now that I know that the buffoon is one of the reasons for my failures I could work on some in genius way to eliminate him. And with him gone Kim Possible and the world would soon bow down to my…ugh!" Drew stopped writing.

"What's wrong Dr.D why'd you stop ranting?" She asked with a questionable look placing her hands on her hips. Sure her hate for his ranting was great but her curiosity was greater, "Or is this another one of those times where you stop using real words?" Shego mocked.

Drakken looked up, "I just realized something Shego I know nothing of the buffoon except for him being Kim Possible's sidekick. I don't even know his name."

"So?" She wondered, "What does that matter? You're just going to destroy him in the end anyways."

Determined he crossed his hands behind his back ready to act, "No Shego you can't simply destroy him without knowing him. That's not how the hero villain game works. In order to destroy your enemy you need to know your enemy. Be your enemy. Think like your enemy. It's basic super villain code 101."

She frowned in annoyance. Here it comes again the super villain tradition speech. If she had a chance she would bury the person who created these so called traditions 10 feet under with bag full of leeches to keep them company. The very thought made her smile deviously.

"And that is why we must get to know Kim Possible's sidekick…"

Snap she forgot to pay attention again. Back to nodding in agreement to whatever ridiculous thing he had to say she just recently learn that doing that gets her into more trouble than just telling her boss she wasn't listening.

"Prepare the hovercraft Shego. Next stop Middleton. It's time to observe a teen heroine and her sidekick." He smugly thought out loud.

Surprised that Drakken was ready to act so quickly she wondered if he already had forgotten about his failed robbery attempt only hours ago? Then again did it matter this routine was cut and butter to them. Either way she was stuck tagging along.

"Ay I captain!" She mocked subtly.

Ok so maybe their plan to learn about the sidekick seems totally idiotic to her but that's her fault for not listening and adding more or anything to the conversation. She shrugged the plan couldn't possibly get any more dim-witted.

"I'll go prep up a new set of flashcards!"

Her eyes shot out as she lashed a plasma bolt naturally right next to Drakken's footing causing the blue scientist to jump in fear. His powerful posture turned that into a stumbling school girl. Frightened he looked over to see Shego and her glowing green plasma hands ready to attack. The sheer look of annoyance in her eyes told it all, but just for his sake she yelled anyways.

"No more flash cards!"

* * *

**Author Notes: **The plot somewhat thickens, somewhat.

I am very sorry for the late update on this story it's just...Wait! No more excuse! I'll just skip the part where I learn my lesson and get right on to the part where I regularly update my stories again.

I hope my writing skills haven't gotten rusty...


	3. A Step Back

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**~ A Step Back ~**

Happily exiting out the movie theater were the teen crime fighting duo Kim and Ron. Having finished watching a movie based on talking animals they began walking randomly through the neighborhood holding hands figuring what to do next. For some reason they couldn't recall ever having so much free time before, but didn't think too much on it. Instead they had other things on their mind.

"I'm telling you KP that movie needed more bricks and you know it." Kim's BF argued adding a hurt plead in his tone as if the idea of bricks in a movie suddenly turns it into a masterpiece.

The auburn girl rolled her eyes contentedly enjoying the blonde's critic remarks.

"Ron you think every movie need mores bricks," he was about to argue but she cupped his mouth, "Including Bricks of Fury III…Remember," she teased.

Ron scoffed, "Well when they say 30% more bricks they should mean it. Not just add a bag in the movie that has a label claiming to have 30% more bricks," the blond frowned, "That's an afternoon I'll never get back."

Kim shook her head staring idly trying to figure where to go next. Problem was she had a gut feeling that something odd was approaching. Figuring it was something she ate she ignored it. Well at least tried to.

Ron stared at Kim's wandering eyes and blank stare and nudged her shoulder getting her immediate attention, "You ok KP? You seem a little confused," he asked a bit concerned Kim wasn't the type to ever lose focus.

Enjoying the sight of Ron worrying over her she gave the blond a quick peck before leaning in closer wrapping her arm around his, "Yea I'm ok Ron," she smiled, "Just thinking of where to hang next." Already the suspicious feeling disappeared.

Comfortable with her answer the blond beamed pulling her closer as well. He thought the moment was nice. No problems, no work, and no last minute extra homework, pure absolute bliss a more than perfect moment. So why couldn't he get the deep feeling bellowing inside his stomach to go away? It bothered him to an extent.

"Ron?" Kim suddenly called out breaking Ron from his trance, "You ok?"

Caught red handed the blond sheepishly shrugged, "Yea sorry KP I was just at…" Great he panicked in the inside hoping something would level with his sight. Trees boring, the park to cliché, the mall perfect. "Looking at the mall…" Ron trailed already regretting his decision.

Kim's eyes beamed with joy, "You want to go to the mall," the girl happily asked in delight. Shoe shopping and Club Banana sales here she comes. Funny Ron hated going to the mall.

He wanted to say no. He wanted to suggest something else, but the sheer look of joy in her best friend slash girlfriend's eyes made it simply impossible, "Yea," he groaned, "That would be ba-badical." Ron forcefully answered almost slipping on one of his most favorite words.

She could see his lack of enthusiasm and here the small groan he made, but she also saw a BF who would hold her bags all day. Besides it was the perfect time for payback for the Bricks of Fury movies he made her see.

Perfectly fine with a little revenge she began tugging Ron faster towards the mall with a deviously simply smile. Ron would've enjoyed and dreaded seeing that look, but for now he was a little busy being pulled by his 105 pound girlfriend.

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!

They suddenly stopped their game of tug and be tugged. Both their expressions went blank by the sound. And within a second a nagging feeling kept pushing itself in their heads. Why did that noise sound so familiar and where did it come from was the question on their minds. The duo turned.

"Did you hear that," they both asked the other.

A quick rainbow of expressions passed between them before relaxing again.

Confused Kim spoke first, "I guess it was nothing –"

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!

There it was again! The teens quickly separated from each other looking around for the source of the strange sound, but found nothing. However before they could react…

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!

"KP," Ron called out pointing at her lower pocket, "What's in your pocket?" He asked seeing a glowing light illuminate through the ocean blue fabric that was her pants.

She stopped for a split second before slowly putting her hand in her pocket. Her eyes blinked before she pulled out the device hidden from them. To them it looked like a blue rectangle box with an assortment of buttons and a screen on the front.

"What is this," the auburn girl wondered looking behind the strange blue machine, "And why was it in my pocket?"

"Beats me KP," he answered before seeing the little screen on the front, "Coolio look it's got a TV!" Ron cheered.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ron I doubt that's a TV," she stopped squinting her eyes a bit and bringing the screen closer for inspection, "Is it?"

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep!

The sudden sound caused Kim to monetarily fumble the device in her hands before regaining a firm grip again. Ron leaned in closer.

"Why is it making that sound?" Kim asked out loud.

"I'm still stuck on that TV idea," Ron informed with a confused expression as he scratched his head a bit.

Kim's thumb trailed over the center button and accidentally pressed it. Suddenly the screen flashed on with a darkish short kid wearing a blue T-shirt with a darker shade of blue pants on. His hair was ruffled up and from the look of it he had many computers.

"About time you guys picked," Wade questioned raising a brow at the two stunned teens, "Well anyways I've called to inform that there's been a break in at the Museum of Lost Treasures," again the teens remained silent, "And your ride will be there soon?" Wade said slowly enough to be a question.

He waited but nothing happened. Kim and Ron only looked at the screen with complete silence and a look of pure loss. All that was missing was the chirping sounds of a friendly neighborhood cricket to set the mood. The moment lasted for a brief pause before…

Clearly lost Kim shook the device, "I think your right Ron it might be a TV?"

"Booyah told you so KP!" Ron cheered throwing his fist up.

Ok Wade was somewhat confused, "W-whaaa," he trailed off. Kim and Ron returned to remaining silent, "Guys what are you talking about," the boy asked.

Touching the screen the blond wondered, "I think the TV is talking to us Kim?"

Kim simply rolled her eyes in response, "That's silly Ron."

The freckled blond huffed, "Really," he added, "Is it as silly at shopping at Club Banana when you can buy all your clothes at Smarty Mart for half price KP…"

Somehow Wade had been forgotten in the conversation, "Um guys?" he called out but no avail the teens were too busy arguing over the fashion sense of clothing. Wade Load sighed, "Earth to Kim and Ron!" He yelled out.

Suddenly the duo froze mid-sentence stopping to blink a few times before re-looking back at the Kimmunicator's screen still with the frozen expression. They remained that way in an uncomfortable silence until…

The auburn girl touched the screen, "Did you just call our names," she asked in an unbelieving tone.

Wade scratched his head in response. What were they talking about he wondered. Could they have really forgotten who he was or was it just another prank done by Ron again? Maybe it was a prank, "Oh ha-ha very funny guys now come there's a break in that needs investigating," he laid out nonchalantly.

Kim's arm pushed away the device, "Whoa this is weird."

"Weird…" Ron trailed off, "This isn't weird this is sick and wrong," he stopped to think, "Ok maybe it's a little badical as well, but still sick and wrong!" He affirmed.

Stopping the super genius turned away to think for a moment, "Sick and wrong?" Wade thought, "Ron only says that when he's freaked out, but why would he say that now," he continued to wonder. Slowly the gears in the super genius's head began to twist and turn, "Hmm maybe something's wrong with them?" Looking back at them he noticed they were still looking at him confused.

"I think we should stop using this Ron?" Kim questioned Ron who nodded in agreement.

Wade could tell they meant it. Whatever was making them act so strange was up to him to find out. Typing furiously away Wade remotely activated the scanning feature on the Kimmunicator before Kim and Ron could shut it off.

A rod extended out the device fascinating the teens. And before they could react a lime green light scanned the top of their bodies hovering up and down between their torso and head. The scanning lasted a few seconds before Kim drops the Kimmunicator backing away from it with Ron following.

"Your right Ron," she acknowledges a bit anxious while staring at the fallen machine, "That thing is sick and wrong."

"Let's just leave it…" He added with Kim nodding. Walking past the fallen kimmunicator both teens headed towards the mall looking back a couple times worried.

Knowing Kim and Ron weren't returning to pick the Kimmunicator Wade set the device to auto pilot to return back to his house while he studied over the scan results.

First was the torso mainly the stomach region – The computer brought up a model of the duo's bodies and enhanced the stomach region. Wade studied the area very closely.

"Hmm well there doesn't seem to be any abnormalities in either of their stomach or foreign substances of any kind," he paused, "Except for the Nacos Ron ate."

Next the neck region – Again the computer scanned over to find…

"Nothing again no chips, no modulators, and no neruo-compliance ships either." Wade rubbed part of his chin stunned, "Hmm well I can cross being controlled off my list. What can it be then?"

Finally the scans crossed over the head region – When the scans checked over the circuitry of the teens' brain functions a blue light flashed on Wade's screen, 'Code Blue!' the panel repeated.

With his eyes popping out the super genius furiously and smoothly typed away examining the results of his findings. A 3-D model of their brains appeared closer on his screen with each section of their brain being scanned separately. One by one the green light turned out ok, but suddenly the blue light flashed again at the same spot. Somewhere in the lower left hemisphere was something up, something big.

"What do we have here?" Wade studied over the blue shaded region. Little by little the pieces started falling into place, "It seems that, that part of their brain seems to be inaccessible to them but why?" He asked himself scared. Suddenly he discovered something, "That part of their brain isn't _inaccessible_, it's, it's," he panicked grabbing his hair, "its shut down!"

'Code Blue!'

* * *

**Author Notes:** It's Friday unless you live somewhere else then it's Saturday!

I'm trying a slightly different style of writing not sure if you guys could see it, but I am. Well whatever enjoy this chapter!


End file.
